Brawl High
by Arkueid
Summary: AU. Getting through the day had never been so difficult, at least not if you are in a High School for people with special abilities and have to deal with your crazy parents at home… from Lucas PoV, other characters PoV on future random chapters.
1. Prologue

The idea for this story started while me and my friends were playing Smash Bros. Brawl. I use Lucas as main character and noticed that his powers are alike Zelda's in some ways so I started to call whoever used Zelda 'mom'. And so the idea was born! (lame, I know, but that's how it works!).

In this fiction, everyone at school is around 16/17 except Lucas and Ness who are 14. I won't say much more cause I want it to be a surprise. Oh and Ash is not the Ash from the Pokemon series, is the Pokemon Master, I just didn't came up with a better name...

My super special thanks to my friend Yuleen who have help me **_a lot_** with almost all the ideas for the fiction. Gracias!

Please notice that my main language is not English... so, sorry for the grammar :x  
Obviously I don't own Super Smash Bros. and the characters on this fiction. But anyways, here goes...

**Brawl High****  
**Prologue

-

I heard the oh so lovely sound of the bell that announced that classes were over.

"See ya Lucas!" Someone screamed from far away. It was my classmate Ash chasing that Pikachu like always. I half smiled at him and waved slowly but Ash wasn't looking anymore… Typical. I sighed, grabbed my bag belts tightly and walked to my _house _trying to avoid a familiar limousine that was parked in front of the school gate.

While walking I couldn't help thinking about the crappy day I had today, I still can't understand why this things keep happening to me! I sighed again; get a grip Lucas, enough of suffering like some emo kid.

A gentle breeze touched my face. I closed my eyes to feel it completely and tried to keep my messy blond hair in order. I like this feeling of peace and freedom.

"…ce Lucas!!" I heard someone screaming faintly. CRAP! He found me! I ran as fast as I could and as far away from the voice as possible, the voice kept calling my name nonstop.

After a long race, I turned a few corners and hide behind a huge dumpster. I listened closely as the steps of my pursuer fated away and after taking a breath and sighing again, I left my hiding place.

"Aha! What do we have here, if it isn't Lucas!" Immediately I knew who it was.

"Fox!" I said loudly and felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked from right to left before speaking again "What are you doing here?" I asked in a low and suspicious tone.

"Wha'? Can't a fox enjoy his day off?" He replied with a carefree tone chuckling.

"Day off? You skipped school! Again" I shocked my head.

"Hey I just skipped 2nd and 3th period, okay? Skipping school, day off, is all the same. You take things too seriously Lu" he gathered a pile of garbage in a box. I couldn't help but look suspiciously at it "Aha! So you wanna know what's inside huh?" He pointed the box with his thumb after noticing my gaze. A smile from fang to fang appeared on his face. Something was definitely wrong… Falco and Fox were known to like inventing things like machinery and a lot of amazing stuff. Amazing yeah, but scary at the same time. Besides, they were incurable pranksters and I happen to be one of their favorite guinea pigs.

"The truth is that I'm worry about _you_ taking some metals in a box… Won't Falco and you ever learn?"

"Bah" He chock his head and shoved me away with his hand "people like yourself will never understand the mind of a genius" He went back to his search in the dumpster.

People like myself? What is that supposed to mean?

"Is not like I care but… What are Falco and you planning this time?" I ignored his last comment and looked closely at the things in the box.

"What make you think Falco is involved in this?" half part of his body was inside the mountain of trash now._ Eww._

"Do I really have to answer that?" Fox laughed.

"By Andros tail… this really does _stink_" He muttered to himself while removing a banana peel from his right ear and taking out another piece of metal, a rather large one if I may add "Well my friend, that's for me to know and for you to figure out"

I _hate_ when he says that… He smirked and put the last piece of garbage in the box "I got to go, see ya man!" And with that he left at full speed with the box on his arms (and that's saying a lot coming from Fox) but not long after he left he came back and said "Hey dude, can I have your notes from history class?"

"Why don't you ask Falco? He's your best mate after all" I crossed my arms. Letting Fox borrow my notes was a costly mistake. He always left some of his _McCloud surprises_. Fox only gave me a look that said 'are you serious?'

"Sure" he said sarcastically "say what, I'll borrow them tomorrow and I'll give 'em to you on Thursday 'kay? Thanks Lu!" And he left without letting me answer him with a yes or no. I sighed again.

At the way home nothing else happened besides watching Marth and Ike fight from the corner of my eye, their group of fan girls surrounding them like always, but that's nothing new. My cousins can be really weird people if you get to know them… I ignored them, if they kill each other then fine,_ less_ distractions at home.

I was trying to avoid getting home at all costs but I have tons of things to do. Thinking that mom will make me learn more about my _'powers' _and dad will surely want to show me more of his infamous '_discoveries'_ are enough reasons to keep me away from that forsaken place… I sighed for the millionth time this day.

I stopped in front the familiar gold and silver gate with the royal family crest at the center and rub my temple slowly. The castle of Hyrule, my home. A dream for everyone, a doom for me.

I don't hate my parents or anything of the sort if that's what you're thinking, I love them very much and they are everything to me, but sometimes their _tendencies_ make me insane, well, mostly my father make me insane… How can the king of a nation behave the way he does!? Like a…

My thoughts were interrupted by the creaking sound of the gates. I walked inside and took the path to the castle. I still had a long way to walk from here, is normal that one of the biggest nations have one of the biggest castles right?

I advanced slowly watching everything at my surroundings, I have to admit that mom have great taste. Both sides of the path were filled with flowers of all colors, from exotic to endemic. Huge fountains at both sides, statues and decorative jars with the figures of the Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore and so on. I focused my gaze forward again where the castle was visible. Only one word could describe it: enormous.

When I arrived at the main doors (not before been greeted by 5 servants) Meta knight, my bodyguard /driver/ stalker/ babysitter was waiting for me.

"You left without telling me _again_ Prince Lucas, and even though I called for you numerous times and _pursued you_" He made a pause. His tone was grave and mysterious like always. He was kinda frightening when I first met him, and still is. "_You_ arrived here _alone_ and _without_ my protection_"_ He finished, making me sweat.

"Ehehe" I giggle stupidly (me giggling? What the heck?) "Yeah, er… Is just that I wanted to take some fresh air, that's all, honest!" that sucked, but it was half true. After all this years and this little guy still make me nervous.

"I see" He simply said opening the doors. I continued quietly. Today I just wanted to lock myself in my room, make my homework and…

"Lucas" A melodious voice called me._ Gulp_. Great, my mother. Well at least is better than…

"Hey Lu!" A more grave voice said. I flinched.

"Hi mom, hi d..dad WHAT-is-THAT?" I exclaimed after seeing that my father was carrying a wolfo on his left arm. The wolfo was obviously dead and covered father's shoulders and half part of his back. And to make things worse dad looked like crap. His tunic was torn here and there, his hair was, well, _messier_, he had a bleeding cut on his face and his right arm had a bandage.

"What? Oh! This?" He said with a casual tone pointing at the wolfo with his right hand index finger "is a little thing I brought home after going to hunt a bit, and if you are worry about the wounds, don't be, they'll heal fast" he smiled and after a pause added "I already told you: don't worry, now stop looking at me like that" He laughed.

Oh but how wrong he was… I was not worry about the wounds. My father is the famous hero that saved Hyrule from the Twilight and is descendant of the Hero of Time and actual king of Hyrule, so it was normal for him to get hurt on missions (at first they wouldn't let him go to this kind of dangerous missions but he refused to sit still on a throne looking cute and tidy so they let him take all the missions he wanted, after all, who can kill the Hero of Twilight?). What I don't understand is why a_ king_ (for crying out loud!) would go hunt wolfos with just his sword as a weapon. And I'm pretty positive that they were at least 15 to get him this hurt.

"Well, I'll take this little guy downstairs, I bet his fur will serve as a great cold protector for poor families. The winter is coming soon after all" and he left whistling. That was my dad alright, always looking up for other people. We didn't utter a word until he disappeared behind a corner. Mom gave a long sigh, shook her head and smiled.

"And how was your day at school dear" she asked me sweetly. I tried to avoid her gaze. For some odd reason every time I look at those violet orbs directly I get nervous.

"F-fine, I mean, it wasn't the greatest day in my life but…"

"You got yourself into trouble again" she interrupted amused "you're becoming more like your father"

"NO! I mean… What are you saying mother? I would never be as brave as dad" I laughed nervously. Mom smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

"All right" she said caressing my hair "don't get yourself in too much trouble" pause "And tell me, have there been any issues with your powers lately?" Why didn't I saw this coming?

"N-no, I've been controlling them w-well like you t-taught me mom" damn… that came out worse than expected, and I practiced too…

"So the reason of the troubles you cause today was because of your powers" she said casually as if knowing people every thought was the most normal thing in the world. She couldn't actually read minds, could she?

"Yes…" I admitted keeping my head low

"We will have to give you extra classes in order to control them; I don't want something like before happening again" She looked at me straight in the eyes, oh no _those_ eyes _argh_. I looked away and remembered that time when I set Professor Peppy's tail on fire. By _accident_ of course.

"Yeah yeah I got it mom" suddenly I remembered that I was not supposed to talk to my mother like that and add "I'm sorry, I mean…"

"It's alright honey" she smiled and petted my head. Even though I was almost the same height as her she still treat me like a child, but you won't see me complaining. Damn, I'm such a mommy boy.

"Now go to your chambers and finish your assignments, I'll tell you about our new training schedule at dinner" she walked to the stairs that lead to the rooms "oh" she paused and putted a hand on her chin "and tell your friend Ness that he can come to train with you whenever he wish" after that she left upstairs. I smiled from ear to ear.

Maybe is too late for this but, anyways. My name is Lucas Harkinian, only prince of Hyrule, son of king and queen Link and Zelda Harkinian. I'm 14 years old and am currently a junior on my school due to my _prodigious_ intelligence (probably got that from mom) along with my best friend Ness. Lately I've been manifesting my powers a lot. Normally I controlled them just fine but they have been getting harder to control. Ness has powers similar to mine too but they differ in some aspects and he can control them a lot better than me. I chill things, burn things, electrify things and have psychic powers too, but no one in the school is too surprised by it. ¿Why? Because my school is not what you can call 'normal'. Brawl School is a place where people with special abilities come to master them, some people have powers, and others are good with swords, guns and so on. In this school you can see anything, and when I say anything is anything. And what do I think about all this? Well I just wanna get through this year without getting in more trouble.

* * *

So how was it? Please review!


	2. My first day at Brawl School

First chapter was up soon 'cause it was almost over. This one will be a little different from the first one since it'll be from Pit PoV (point of view) to introduce every character as new, note that I won't describe everything about them but they are just the way they look in Brawl. I hope you like it!

Again, thanks Yuulen, for your help

To Lucasmolester: I haven't played Mother 3, but I looked up Lucas profile and saw all those relatives before starting but decide to let them out of it since this idea is about Brawl (I'm just using Smash characters, assistant trophies, etc) sorry.

For general information: this fic is an alternate universe. So I'm sorry if i don't use characters backgrounds as they are...

All characters in this story aren't mine.

-

**Brawl High**

Chap.1  
My first day at Brawl School  
_Pit PoV_

-

"Relax, you'll get use to it in no time!" Principal Mario Mario told me with an Italian accent. We were walking through the corridors and it seems he noticed my nervousness. Today was my first day at school… _ever_.

The school was pretty big and it has a lot of interesting things. Right now I am in a building with technological aspect, the walls were metallic and it has sliding doors.

"When Lady Palutena told me you were gonna come I was surprised" he began, without looking back at me but I could tell he was smiling "but I'm really glad you came" he stopped in front of a door. I couldn't hear a thing inside. I checked the schedule in my hands: Technology.

"Here we are" he said while placing his right hand at a panel in the wall next to the door, but before he could press the button to open it, a loud voice was heard ('_OH LOOK! It's Pikachu!_') followed by a lacer shot and the deadly silence returned.

I swallowed. My hands started to sweat and my wings trembled. I looked back at the principal trying to get an explanation; he didn't seem surprised one bit and just laughed.

"Don't worry" the door opened and he entered. I stayed put waiting for him to call me. The principal went near a tall and beautiful looking woman with golden hair tide on a high ponytail. She was wearing a _very _tight blue suit. I felt my nose wet and whipped it to find blood on my hand; I quickly cleaned it with a napkin I kept on my bag, that was _weird_. She remained expressionless while the principal whispered to her then looked at me with her bright blue eyes for a few seconds before nodding. The principal called me.

I took a breath and entered. I felt at least 12 pair of eyes on me. Some of my future classmates were whispering and that didn't help at all, so I decided that looking at the floor was more interesting.

"This fellow here is Pit Icarus, I know he came almost at midyear but I'm sure he'll do just fine!" he pushed me lightly.

"H-hi there, my name is Pit and ihopewegetalongfine!" I bowed my head deeply. After a long pause I dared to look up to see the reaction I caused. A few were holding their laugh, another few were still whispering and the rest just ignored me. I rose with a sad expression on my face. I felt a pat on my shoulder and turned. The principal gave me an encouraging smile that made me feel a little better.

"Well, I'll go back, good day to all of you" he said and left. Pause.

"Sit next to Lombardi" the teacher told me, going back to her desk. I liked her voice, it was firm but melodic. After noticing that I didn't moved, she added "the blue bird" The guy called Lombardi smiled at me widely so I smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

On my way to my seat, I notice a funny looking guy. He was all blue and looked like a… head hog. Lombardi himself was a blue hawk with red circles around his eyes, so I guess is normal to be blue on this school. Without noticing anyone else, I took a seat where the teacher told me: next to Lombardi, behind a guy with a cap and in front of a blue haired handsome young man with a circlet on his head.

"Lombardi" said the teacher 2 seconds after I sat down

"Yes teacher?" he asked happily

"Show the new student what we were doing. The rest of you, mind your own business"

"It'll be a pleasure"

"No jokes in my class Lombardi" he chuckle and the teacher began examining a plain and shining device

"Yo! My name is Falco Lombardi, you can call me Falco" the hawk told me extending a hand… wing

"I'm Pit, nice to meet you" I shocked his wing

"He's Fox" he said pointing a fox looking guy behind him. Fox smiled at me "the dude in front of you is Ash, don't mind him, he's always like that" he add obviously referring to Ash lack of attention "She's Lyn" a very pretty green haired girl waved her hand at me "and that smarty-pants-I-look-good-and-I-know-it fellow behind you is Marth" Marth groaned and crossed his arms.

"_Lombardi_… I asked you to tell him what we were doing, not to open a dating club here" a dating club?

"I'm sorry professor, it won't happen again!" some people laughed and the teacher just went back to her work.

"What's the teacher's name?" I asked in a low voice. Falco gave me an amused look

"So you _like_ the teacher huh? Normal reaction" he said joking. I felt my face burning.

"O-of course not! I just wanted to…"

"Samus Aran" Fox interrupted me "That's her name, she's completely out of your league" he trace some feminine curves in the air with his hands and winked an eye at me.

"McCloud"

"Yes professor?" Fox asked as innocently as he could. I chucked as she gave him a severe look.

"Anyways, we were trying to finish making these time bombs" Falco said raising a device that looked like a clock with lot of wires coming out from behind. Wait a second, did he said_ bomb_?

"B-bombs?!" I asked loudly. I putted both hands on my mouth when the teacher looked up

"The bird is kidding" a voice behind me said

"Aww Marth, you are not fun" said bird complained. Marth ignored him.

"These are normal clocks, we are using them to make an artifact that can slow down time, it's called 'Timer'" I observed the device in Falco's hands closely

"Yeah, like circlet boy said" Marth gave Falco a death glare "Anyways, it seems you didn't brought your materials so how about if I show you how to…"

"Ignore the bird" a feminine voice interrupted him, it was Lyn "you better work with me, this guy is not to be trusted" she said shocking her head

"What's up with all of you today?" Falco said with a pained voice, he's eyes were close to tears. I felt bad for him. Fox laughed.

"There's no need to worry about him angel boy, go with the chick, Falco will get over it somehow" the fox said chuckling.

"Is it ok Falco?" I asked him looking at him in the eyes. Falco laughed and shoved me away with his hand… wing

The rest of the class Lyn explained to me how to connect all the wires and everything went smoothly minus an explosion caused by a little guy with an astronaut headgear. Falco and Fox burst in a fist of laughter and the teacher didn't seem to care as she continued working on her device.

After the bell rang the blue head hog ran at inhuman speed out of the room with a pink head hog girl chasing after him in vain. While my classmates were leaving the classroom I stretched my wings and arms. I heard a surprised whistle behind me; a handsome missy blue haired guy was looking at me in amazement.

"Cool wings, are they real? Can I touch them?" he asked smiling but before I could answer, Marth dragged him out by force whispering something that sounded like 'Stupid brother'. I watched the scene until the door closed behind them. A loud crashing noise was heard followed by girlish screams.

"Marth and Ike fan girls" a blond guy with a red cape told me referring to the girlish screams. I blinked a few times and he left.

"Where're Falco and Fox?" I asked Lyn after a pause where I noticed they were both missing "They were supposed to show me around school"

"I have no idea, they provably left to finish one of their crazy inventions" she replied gathering her stuff

"Icarus" I turned around to see professor Aran looking at me. I was provably blushing "let Ketchum show you around the school" she looked down at the boy with the cap in front of me "Ketchum" she said loudly. The boy shivered and almost dropped a device he was playing with.

"Yes teacher?" she rubbed her temple with her index finger.

"Show the new student around school"

"Yes professor, sorry" he replied guiltily "follow me" he told me politely. I said goodbye to Lyn and the professor and followed him out.

The school was huge. We spent the rest of the break walking around. Ash showed me the basic places like the four main buildings, the gym, the backyard etc.

"WHERE'S FOX!?" a loud rampaging voice screamed right at my ear. I looked at the criminal who almost made my ear bleed. It was a wolf, with sharp claws and murderous look

"He skipped school again" Ash told him. I blinked, confusion written on my face

"WHAT?! That bastard!" and he ran through the corridor. I asked Ash about all this but he just shocked his head and said it was complicated. _Hmm… I can live without knowing for now._

After the little scene, Ash took out a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"Take this, is a little map I made when I started classes here. It'll help you find your way around" the bell rang "follow me, all our classes are together" I was feeling really grateful to this guy.

I followed him to one of the main buildings; it was behind the technology one. The building was a huge conservatory with a lot of tall and leafy plants and when I entered, it felt like entering a jungle.

We walked through a dirt path until we reached the classroom that had transparent walls and ceiling. Inside there were sits, cauldrons, test tubes and other utensils.

Other students were already here. I took the same seat I was assigned by professor Aran like everyone else. I glanced at Marth and his brother. The first one had his normal uncaring expression while the other seemed pretty pissed, little smoke radiating from him. The teacher arrived not long after, coughing a bit to call everyone attention. He looked like a rabbit, an old rabbit to be exact. After everybody settle down he started.

"Amy"

"Here" the pink head hog replied

"Ash" no answer "Ash Ketchum" he repeated, still no answer. I shocked Ash shoulder

"H-here professor, sorry" the teacher sighed

"Barbara"

"Here"

"Falco" the teacher looked up to Falco's seat "So those two skipped my class again eh?" He whispered loud enough for me to hear "Fox isn't here either so, Ike"

"Here" Marth brother replied

"Isaac"

"Present" the blond guy with red cape from before said

"Kat"

"Here"

"Kirby" a little pink ball that looked awfully like a gum jumped up and down "Right, Lyn"

"Here"

"Lucas"

"Present professor" the teacher pause a bit to look up a blond young man sitting in front Falco empty sit.

"Marth"

"Present teacher"

"Ness"

"He's sick" the same blond guy replied with a bored tone.

"Okay, Olimar"

"Here!" I laughed inside; it was the guy with the astronaut headgear.

"Pit Icarus, a new student yes?"

"Here, and yes professor" I said politely. He smiled at me.

"Okay all of you" he said putting on his glasses and standing up "open your book at page 254…"

The class ended up been exhausting, we talked about the weather of the different countries and the importance of it for the devolvement of different kind of plants. It was interesting, but tiring.

Next I had driving class. Falco and Fox went to it and when I asked why they skipped biology class they told me it was a secret. Not wanting to bother them I dropped the subject.

The teacher of this class, Douglas Jay Falcon or Captain Falcon like everyone called him, was quite amusing. He was trying to teach us how to drive a battle tank that Fox watched with love and called 'Land Master'. When my turn to drive it came, my hands started to sweat. Beside Fox and Falco everyone drove horribly. Marth and Ike won the price though. I glanced at all the buttons, handles, arrows, numbers and other things inside the tank. I tried to remember what the teacher told us to do and what all the things were for and… I failed miserably.

At the end I drove just as bad as the rest of the class, Marth and Ike still won though, almost killing the teacher give around 50 points after all.

I walked to the cafeteria following Ash's map. When I arrived and glanced around I saw a lot of pictures of delicious looking food hanging on the walls. My mouth was getting wet with anticipation so I made my way to the line of people as fast as I could without running. While waiting I heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the counter and the floor trembled. Kirby (the pink gum) jumped over the counter and with a cute expression upon his face made his way out of the cafeteria leaving a suspicious trace of food behind.

"KIRBY" a grave and loud voice was heard and a huge, fat and extremely _**pissed**_ penguin jumped from behind the counter to the other side, causing the ground to tremble again "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE THIEVE, TODAY IS THE DAY YOU'LL PAY!" and with that said he ran out the cafeteria as fast as his short legs let him. Everyone watched as he left and then went back to their normal activities as if nothing happened.

"What was _that?_" I asked Ike who was in front of me.

"That's DeDeDe, the school chef, he's always chasing after Kirby 'cause he eat all his food" another loud noise was heard outside.

"I hope Kirby's ok" I said with concern.

"Bah, don't worry about it, that little fellow is tougher than he looks" he started serving his food "Hey, try the Superspicy curry, it's a blast!" he served himself another ration of a very red looking curry. I decided not to try it for my own good.

I went up a pair of tables with Ike and sat next to Ash. Falco and Fox were done and were currently making space ships figures with what was left of their mashed potatoes. Marth was eating quietly and Ike was enjoying his curry with delight, maybe I'll try it tomorrow. Ash was eating and playing with his device at the same time. Lucas was pinching his homemade food with his fork and Lyn was looking at him with concern.

"Hey, Lucas, right? Is something wrong?" I asked him worriedly. He didn't even bother to look at me as he shocked his head and sighed.

"He's depress 'cause, one Ness is sick" Fox said counting with his fingers after giving his 'space ship' the last touches "two he had a crappy day yesterday and three Ganondorf class is coming up next"

Lucas seemed more depress after hearing Fox. Lyn leaned to his ear and whispered something, making him blush and smile a little. Ike gave them a wolf whistle that made Lucas turned completely red, but he managed to give Ike a deadly glare.

"What? Wanna fight?" Ike asked him with excitement. Marth sighed and smacked him on the head "YOU #&!( #&!!"

"I doubt you know what all that even means dove" Marth replied back calmly. Ike shacked with fury.

"Let's settle this outside school_ brother_" Ike told Marth with a menacing tone

"It'll be a pleasure to beat the leaving days out of you yet again _little brother_" Marth replied piercing him with a glare. Just then the bell rang and we all went to our next class: D.C.D.A.

I had no clue what this class was about, when Ash showed me around school he told me D.C.D.A. was an abbreviation for Discipline and Correct Devolvement of Abilities, but I still wasn't sure what it was about. And to make things worse all my classmates were acting funny. Ash finally stopped playing with his device, Ike and Marth seemed to have agreed for a momentary truce, Fox and Falco weren't making any jokes and the rest just looked like they saw a ghost.

When we finally arrived at the classroom in the castle-like building at the opposite side of the technology one, we entered and I felt as if the temperature decreased 10 degrees. The classroom was dungeon looking and was lighted by torches that were hanging on the walls. It was the biggest classroom I've seen so far. We all took our sits in silence and waited for the teacher to start.

"Harkinian" a grave and mysterious voice said suddenly. A tall and robust red headed and dark skinned man appeared out of nowhere. The back of my hair stood up and I tried to heat myself by covering my body with my wings. Now I understood why they were acting so weird. "Come forward"

Lucas stood up a bit pissed and walked to the teacher

"Yes sir?" he asked

"I want you to make a meteor rain right now" professor Ganondorf said. Everyone gasped

"B-but sir, you know that I can't control…"

"I don't want to hear it, do it know or feel the consequences" the cold heart teacher interrupted him. I swallowed. I didn't like this guy.

"Geez, he really hates Lucas" Falco whispered to no one in particular.

The blond boy closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. After around 30 seconds, Lucas's body started to radiate a yellow light, he opened his eyes, which were yellow too, but before he could muster a word he fell on his knees gasping loudly, the yellow light leaving his body. The teacher grabbed his left arm to pull him up with force and pushed him to his seat.

"Sit down, and don't expect good grades after this" he told him coldly "grab your weapons and work in pairs, I want you to fight each other until I say 'stop'"

I went in pair with Ash, who to my surprise, fight using Pokémon. At first it was a little odd to fight a Pokémon while Ash stayed behind shouting orders, but after his little Squirtle's hydro pump almost putted me on my knees I started fighting seriously, grabbing my sword-bow tightly.

We have been fighting each other for around an hour and everyone is exhausted with the exception of Marth and Ike that had decided to settle the score in the class and were fighting like there's no tomorrow. While we were sparing, professor Ganondorf walked around throwing insults and telling us what we were doing wrong. After another half hour that seemed like an eternity he finally said 'stop' and I fall to the floor hopelessly. I patted Squirtle that fell beside me and smiled at him, he smiled back breathing heavily.

The teacher let us rest a bit then made us do a long issue about the 'power from within' and the history of this power. I found myself wishing for this class to finish quickly. This 3 hours (yes, the only class that have 3 hours straight) were making me insane. When I heard the bell I felt a heavy weight fall from my back and I went outside as fast as my tired legs let me.

"So Pit, where do you live?" Fox asked me outside. We were going home now.

"In the sk…" I held my tongue and shut my moth tightly

"Huh?"

"I mean, in the Smash District"

"Smash District? That's pretty far away" Sonic said coming next to me "do you have a ride?"

"Nah, I come flying" lying was coming casually for me. That's a very bad thing. But at least the flying part was true.

"Wow, you must be pretty fast to come here on time, maybe we should race someday" he told me with enthusiasm. I laughed nervously. Fox gave me a light pat on the shoulder

"Well Falco is over there waiting for me so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" and he left

"I guess I'll get going too, goodbye" I said waving at Sonic. I extended my wings, ran a bit and jumped up.

I kept getting higher and higher, until the school seemed like a puzzle piece. And so I went to my home in the skies, the Angel Land, but of course I wasn't allowed to tell them _that_.

I couldn't wait to get home and tell everything I experienced today to Lady Palutena.

* * *

End of chapter 1, next chapter coming soon :)


	3. It's all about the hairstyle

Okaaay, so before we begging, I'll like to say that I'm sorry for taking so long (2 or more weeks wasn't it?) but this chapter was pretty hard to write for me and I've been busy... cof playing Brawl cof... so that, sorry!

Also, thanks for the reviews, not a lot but at least I know someone is reading!  
Like always special thanks to Yuleen (helped me come out with an idea that brought me 'to the light' lol)

All characters in this story aren't mine

-

**Brawl High**

Chapter 2  
It's all about the hairstyle  
_Lucas PoV_

-

I'm not a morning person at all. I always woke up, as my mother says, with a sore mood. This mood in the mornings was a normal thing, but Saturdays were sacred (use them to sleep all morning), so please, tell me why a legion of people are in my room, jumping on my bed none the less.

"Wakeeeee uuuuup" I brought the blankets tighter around me and growled

"Wakie Wakie sleeping beauty, the sun is already out and young birds have to leave their nests"

"Falco, he's most definitely not a bird. Come on Lucas, wake up" I didn't moved an inch

"…You leave us no choice" for a long moment and just as I was starting to drift back to sleep I smelled something funny and felt like the temperature raised considerably, the smell was something like… BURNING BLANKETS?!

I quickly stepped out of bed, dropped the blankets on the floor and frankly, tried to pull out the flames. Ash called out Squirtle and commanded him to do _Water Gun_ and with one spread the flames died out. Ness, Marth, Ike, Fox, Falco, Ash and that new guy, Pit stared at me amused.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK WAY TO WAKE UP A PERSON IS THAT" I yelled at Fox and Falco direction

"Don't look at us; Ike was the one who pulled up the flames"

"GET OUT, NOW, I'M GOING TO CHANGE" grabbing some clothes I left on a chair the day after, I stormed to my bathroom slamming the door in the process. Laugher was heard at the other side of the door. _I hope they have a slow and painful death_…

Two days has passed since Pit, the new student, joined the school and everything has been _normal,_ with a lot of quotation marks. Today, we agreed to go to Mushroom Kingdom, a famous cafeteria where we usually hang out in our free time (that, I remembered after they almost burned me alive…)

Ness is back, not completely okay but well enough to go to school. I'm really glad that he's back, I always feel better when he's around, after all, he and Lyn are my best friends but the later make me feel a bit nervous sometimes given the fact that she is a woman, and I can't stand been near and_ alone_ with women for too long.

_Anyways_… I took a quick shower and stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My hair has grown a lot; _mental note to cut it tomorrow_. After a few attempts to brush my hair to the way it always looks (like a tiny wave) I gave up and decided to do something different. Looking myself at the mirror around 5 minutes later I smiled,_ perfect_.

The guys weren't in my room so I followed my instincts (_they're shouting_) to the games room. When I opened the door, everyone stared at me and stopped what they were doing. After a long and uncomfortable pause I asked "Er, is something wrong?" more silence, this was starting to annoy me. I folded my arms.

"Lucas?" Lyn asked. _What the_…

"Who else? Now, why is everyone staring at me like that? You're all acting weird" I didn't tried to hide my pissed off tone

"You look… different" they all nodded

"Ah? You mean this?" I asked, pointing at my hair. This hairstyle fit me so naturally that it amazed me "I decided to change my hairstyle a bit, my hair was too long to do anything else, I'm cutting it tomorrow though" another awkward silence "ehhh… so, are we going or not?"

"Yeah, let's go" Ike said breaking the silence. Ness came to my side and laughed a bit.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he simply said still chuckling. _Whatever_.

On our way out the castle, we found mom downstairs. We all bowed with respect and she bowed back smiling. When her gaze reached me she seemed surprise for a little moment and then just smiled. _Huh? Never mind…_ We all said goodbye and headed to Mushroom Kingdom (_Meta Knight have the day off, hurray for me_).

"Have you guys notice how much alike Lucas's mother and Professor Aran are?" Pit asked while we were walking. All of us, except Ike, Marth and me looked at him as if he was some kind of freak.

"That's like comparing ice tea and hot chocolate" Falco said

"Well, the only thing I find alike is their hotness" Fox said lecherously

"Hey! That's my mom you're talking about!" I retorted angrily. Fox stared at me for a moment

"Sorry, I was just saying the truth" he said shrugging. I nodded a bit stunned. _Fox apologizing?_

After walking for at least 40 minutes, we arrived at a castle-like place with red roof and white walls. Mushroom Kingdom was pretty big and it isn't just a cafeteria, it has a playing room at the second floor and an event room at the third that anyone can rent for a day and where lot of parties had been held. The owner of the place is a friendly and pretty blonde woman who, given the look of the place, everyone called Princess Peach.

We took our usual table near a window and almost at the back. Sonic, Amy and Kirby were there waiting for us.

"Hey guys. Uh, what happened to Olimar?" Ness inquired eventually

"He didn't make it, something about Pickmins not wanting to grow" Sonic replied trying to remember exactly what Olimar said. We laughed a bit at his comment and took our seats.

"Oh! How are you guys" a squeaky voice said behind us. A Toad waved "new around here aren't you?" he asked Pit who nodded "It's a pleasure; I'm Toad, the waiter. What are you guys ordering today?"

We all ordered the usual except Kirby who ordered… all the menu.

"Do all waiters in here look like that?" Pit asked pointing two Toads after the one taking our orders left, one of the Toads he was pointing was dressed in red and the other in blue.

"Yes, all Toads are alike" Marth answered in his know-it-all tone

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit, toilet" Fox said standing up, and not 2 minutes after he disappeared we heard the loud steps of somebody or _something_ approaching our table.

"WHERE'S FOX?!" Wolf shouted. We all sighed.

"Fox? He's provably at home sleeping, that slacker" Falco replied casually while shrugging. I took a look at my watch, 1:30 PM.

Wolf gave a loud scream "WHAT?! Damn it!" and with that he stormed out at full speed. We all sighed again. And as if on cue Fox arrived just when he was out of sight.

"What did I missed?" he asked taking his seat

"Nothing" we all replied in unison

Since my first day at Brawl High I've seen Wolf popping out of nowhere asking about Fox where bounds. Fox was never around, and for an unknown reason we never told Wolf where he really was or Fox that Wolf was looking for him. At the beginning, I didn't take part of this scheme but I found it funny after a while and joined in.

We were having a good time talking among ourselves and laughing at Fox and Falco occurrences before a sound that we all have learn to hate filled our ears: girlish giggles, fan girls without doubt. We searched for the source of the disturbance and found a table filled up with girls, waving, but there was something odd this time, they weren't looking at Marth or Ike, they were looking at… _me_. I raised an eyebrow and everybody else stared at me with their mouth half open in disbelieve. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish and waved back. The girls giggled louder.

"Looks like somebody is trying to take all your girls" Ness joked looking at Marth and Ike and smirking. I watched as Marth and Ike stared at me with their mouth forming an "O" and scratched the back of my head.

"Interesting" Fox and Falco said with the most horrible and terrifying grin I've ever seen

"Anyways… Have you guys finished Ganondorf's assignment?" Lyn asked diverting the attention from me. They all decided to brush off the teasing and instead started cursing Ganon_dork. _I gave Lyn a grateful look. _Oh Lyn, goddesses bless you, thank you very much._

"Don't remind me… only thinking about working along with my reactionary brother makes me si-OF"

"Shut up bastard" Ike said scowling after hitting Marth _hard_ on one site of his stomach with his elbow

"_Why you_…"

"Falco and I haven't finished yet, we've been busy these days" Fox interrupted before things started to get nasty. Marth pouted angrily and folded his arms.

"Busy huh? I bet you are up to something" I pointed out

"Nah, not at all, we are gathering money"

"Okay, you'll gather money _because _you're up to something"

"You know us well, midget" Falco commented, Fox nodded smiling

"Ash and I haven't finished it either" Pit said after a pause, Ash ignored him, looking at his PokeDex like always.

"Is harder than I thought, besides, we have to film a fight between us, I still don't know what he _wants_ for us to demonstrate in that fight" Sonic said shaking his head. His partner was Amy as usual "We are finishing it tomorrow though, the sooner the better"

"You mean, the faster the better right?" Amy asked cheerfully, Sonic laughed "By the way, what'll you do Ness? You don't have a partner right?"

Ness shocked his head "Not exactly, Isaac didn't had a partner either so Ganondorf putted us together"

Kirby gave him a few pats in the back and smiled "Isaac… good"

"Yea, I can tell he's a good guy, but I don't know him at all, he doesn't talk to anybody and when I tried to talk to him about the project he just gave me his phone number and told me we'll talk about it later. Normally Lyn is his couple, so she should know him better. Why didn't you paired up with him anyways Lyn?"

"_Because_, if she did that, _poor_ Lucas would have been left alone, isn't that right Lyn?" Falco teased with an evil grin before Lyn could answer and when she was about to tell him off, a little Toad came with our lunch. I started eating my cheese burger silently, trying hard to ignore the girls that were still watching me and whispering among themselves.

"Hey guys, look at those two" Sonic whispered eventually. We all diverted our gaze the way he was looking, two cloaked figures sitting a few tables away from us came to view and after a moment, realization hit me. I slapped my forehead and closed my eyes. _Not now, not here, please _"Aren't they the most suspicious guys you've ever seen?" by now my forehead was against the border of the table

"Agree. The one with the bandages is creepy; they look like travelers, but is unusual for travelers to stop by here"

"And watch that sword. Wow, that's a cool looking sword, pretty familiar too…"

"Cloak, sword and shield. Yep, definitely travelers, but they sure are suspicious"

They all (provably except Kirby and Pit) gasped "I can't believe Princess Peach is taking their order, they must be very important guests"

"Yep, besides Principal Mario and other important people, she never personally take anybody order

"I wish Peach would take my order too, I'm kinda important you know"

"Nonsense, she's older than you"

"So what?"

"You know very well that we already have fiancés"

"Feh, see if I care. Besides, you are the one who's gonna be king so you…"

"Shut up you two!" gasp "They're looking this way!"

I slide as much as I could in my seat and used Ness as a cover

"The bandages guy has red eyes… _scary" _

"Red… good"

"No Kirby, not all red things are good"

"Red… toma-…toes" collective sigh

"Lucas, what's up?" Lyn, who was at my right side looked at me confused

"N-nothing's wrong, I was looking for my yo-yo"

"Yo-yo?" Ness asked suspiciously "Do you even have a yo-yo?" I slapped my forehead again after getting a little straighter in my seat

"H-hey guys, how about if we leave?"

"No, I haven't finished my meal yet, is improper to don't eat all that is served" _I swear, sometimes Marth is so…_

"Why the hurry Lucas?" Falco asked as suspicious as Ness "you are acting weird, it seems to me that you are up to something" _look who's talking_

"Is just… that… w-well" _think, Lucas, think!_ "there's this new park I've been telling you guys about, I think is ready so I wanted to check it out!" everyone raised an eyebrow

"Oh, is that so? Well, if that's the case, I wanna check it out too, maybe there's something interesting for us there, right Falco?" the bird looked up at Fox for a moment and smirked and nodded.

I sighed "Alright then, let's go!" pause "Marth, you finished right? Can we go know?" Marth scowled at my sarcasm, cleaned his mouth with a napkin and then stood up.

I managed to get out unseen by the two _'strangers,'_ mixing in my large group of friends. Everyone eyed me weirdly as I rushed out and once we were far away from the place I gave a long and loud sigh.

"You know, you should stop doing that" Lyn told me, putting a hand on my shoulder

"Do what?"

"Sighing all the time"

"Huh? Is that a bad thi-aaaa" someone started dragging me away, someone _small_ and _soft_. I looked down at the pink ball that took my hand "K-kirby? What's the matter?" the little guy pointed at his mouth that was wide open and rubbed his belly "EH!? Are you still hungry!? But we just had lunch and you ate _the entire_ menu"

Kirby shocked his head and pointed me "pro…mise" he said with difficulty. _Oh, now I got it._

"Ah, I haven't forgotten, I'll bring it to school this Monday, okay?" Kirby jumped happily and nodded, I smiled at him.

When we made it to the park, we saw that it was not finished, in fact it wasn't even _half _done yet, but I honestly didn't care since I had accomplished getting away from Mushroom Kingdom undetected.

"How did you even think it was done Lucas? Is just a pile of rumbles" Sonic said raising an eyebrow "What a waste of time"

"Hey you two, what are you doing there?" Pit asked as the troublemakers gathered a pile of metal pieces

"We are gathering a pile of metal pieces" Fox replied tossing Falco a large tube for him to catch

"Thanks for pointing the obvious genius, let me reformulate the question for you: What are you two going to do with that pile of metal pieces?" Ness inquired amused

"Nothing special, just doing our part as worried Hyrule citizens that wanna see their city clean and tidy"

Ness sighed "I give up" Pit just shocked his head and smiled

"So, seeing that we don't have much to do around here, how about if we crash in my house so I can show you a new thingie we came up with"

"Sorry Fox but I have to go, mom didn't want me to go to Mushroom Kingdom in the first place" Ash excused himself laughing a bit and waving goodbye. As nobody else seemed to complain we all followed Fox, who was carrying so much rumble by now that it was a miracle he didn't tripped.

"Those two are up to something. I found Fox looking for some metallic parts in a dumpster the other day" I whispered to Lyn and Ness

"Nothing good, that's for sure" Lyn commented shaking her head

"Yeah, do you guys remember what they did last year? They almost putted D.C.D.A classroom on fire" Ness said. Lyn and I nodded

"That was awesome though, Ganondorf face was hilarious" the three of us laughed

"Hey you three, do you mind sharing the joke?" Ike said getting in the middle and hugging us happily

"What's up with you?" I wondered

"Dunno, I'm just in a good mood, I think something good is about to happen!" just for general information: Ike assumptions where _always_ wrong.

When we arrived at the house, Falco and Fox threw the metals in an old garage they used for their inventions, it was off limits to us though. After waiting at the backyard for a little while they re-appeared dragging something that seemed pretty heavy: a tube, no, some kind of _launcher._

Ike ran toward them excited "Wow guys! What's this?"

"We call it Cracker Launcher, and by his name you guys can figure out what it does" Falco said proudly helping Fox put it on the floor "Professor Aran helped us make it after we almost burned up her classroom" he laughed a bit

"It looks interesting, what's this button for?" Ike asked curiously, his finger reaching for a button

"Wait! Don't press that bu-!"

It all happened faster than my brain could register. Ike went up flying backward and then everything was white. I woke up feeling the worse headache I had in years and my bed felt as hard as a rock. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Ness head at my side looking down at me

"Ness? When did you arrived? I had the strangest dream…" I said rubbing my left eye and trying to sit down

"Dream? How _could_ you have a dream in 10 seconds? I can't believe Ike pressed that button while that thing was facing you"

There was a pause and then all made sense. Ike, Cracker Launcher, _'Wait! Don't press that bu-!'_, all white. _Great, I was going to strangle a certain blue haired bastard_.

"Sorry Lu, I didn't knew that thing would attack you" Ike apologized and helped me sit down. My vision was blurred out so I didn't saw his expression, but for how he sounded, I think he's almost about to cry. _Damn, I guess he's really sorry._

"It didn't attacked him, _you_ fired it at him" I heard Lyn said

"It's ok…" I said grabbing my head "my head is killing me…"

"Well Lu, at least you won't have to worry about cutting your hair anymore" Fox said laughing his ass off. Falco, Sonic and Amy were laughing too.

"Huh?!" I touched my hair and noticed something different; it was rough, as if it was… "YOU BURNED UP MY HAIR?" and that's when I noticed Ike wasn't crying, he was laughing. Even Ness, Lyn, Pit and Marth were smiling obviously trying to hold a fit of laugher. Kirby was eating some apples oblivious of the situation. I stood up almost falling back as my world gave crazy twirls and turns, but I managed to give Ike a death glare Marth would surely feel proud of.

"I'm really sorry pal" Ike said chuckling a bit "We better head to the castle, I don't think Lucas is willing to hang around anymore"

They all nodded and after saying their respective goodbyes, headed to their homes. Ike was helping me walk by putting one of my arms around his shoulders while Marth walked besides us. When we finally arrived some servants helped Ike carry me inside. I felt as if I could fall asleep from tiredness at the moment they opened the door. _Funny what a little launcher can do to you huh?_

"Lucas! Goddesses, what happen to you??" my mom said running to me

"You know, the usual… a firework exploded in my head… nothing to worry about" I replied with sarcasm grabbing my head with one hand. Mom came near me and started inspecting me _everywhere_ "mother, I'm alright, I just need some sleep and a pill for the headache"

She didn't seem satisfied but decided to stop for now "Very well, Rose, would you please bring some headache pills to Lucas room?" she asked a maid who bowed and said 'yes, your highness' and left. "Come on honey, I'll help you" she putted my left arm around her shoulders "Oh, Marth, Ike, would you two please go to the living room at the left door? I believe you have visitors" and with that we made our way to the stairs

"Princess Sheeda! What a surprise! What are you doing here _my lady_?"

"Princess Elincia?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

I heard Marth and Ike scream at the same time, but I was too tired to look back and had almost finished climbing this godforsaken stairs. Once inside my room, I putted my head in the hands washer and let the water get thru it freely. After I felt satisfied with the cool feeling, I dried my hair with a towel and went out the bathroom. Mom was setting up my bed in which I plopped in a very un-prince manner. She helped me set the comforters and gave me a pill with some water.

"Mom… what were you and dad doing at Mushroom Kingdom?" I asked getting comfortable

"Oh, we wanted to try some fast food. We saw you there, but you left so fast we didn't got the chance to say 'hello'" she giggled

"That outfit you have still... freaks me out a bit" I said, too tired to complain. She laughed.

"Goodnight sweetie" she told me heading to the door, but before she opened it she added "That hairstyle you had today was exactly like your father's. You should use it more frequently, you look charming with it" and she closed the door. _What…the…heck…_

My last thought before falling asleep was to never,_ ever_ use that hairstyle again.

* * *

I'll like to note out that although I wanted to stay with Smash characters/assistant trophies/normal trophies/background characters there's so_ few_ girls in the game that I just felt the need of bringing these two Princesses here (Sheeda from _Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo _and Elincia from _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_) just for some extra plot and maybe some love n n. I'm not pretty sure if one of these ladies are, at least, normal trophies in Melee or Brawl but I'm taking the 'risk' anyways. Hope you don't mind.

Please review! Reviews help me write faster :x


	4. Let's swap princesses!

Sorry for taking so long to update, the truth is I had half chapter done 2 days after the last update but I lost inspiration and didn't finished it until yesterday, so yeah, I apologize.

-

**Brawl High**

Chapter 3

Let's swap princesses!  
Ike's PoV

-

"So, what'll we do huh?" I asked my brother. Sure, he's an arrogant bastard, but even I have to admit that he's good coming up with plans.

"How am I supposed to know?" he calmly replied not looking at me. His head was resting in his palm and his eyes were closed. He's been like this for what seems like eternity, and I was getting impatient. I plopped on Marth's bed and closed my own eyes to thought about the resent events.

**Flashback (Around an hour ago)**

"_Oh, Marth, Ike, would you two please go to the living room at the left door? I believe you have visitors" Aunt Zelda told us as she helped Lucas up the stairs. We did as we were told and as soon Marth opened the door I felt the need to scream, and I did._

"_Princess Elincia!? What the hell are you doing here?!"_

"_Princess Sheeda! What a surprise! What are you doing here _my lady_?" Marth screamed too at the same time_

_There, in front of us were our worst nightmares…_

"_My Lord Ike!" Elincia squealed happily coming next to me with a smile, totally ignoring my reaction. I shut my eyes hard and reopened them, wishing that maybe she would vanish, but it was in vain…_

"_Hello Marth" I heard Sheeda tell Marth getting _really_ close to him with a malicious smile. I would have laughed at Marth expression if I wasn't so shocked._

"_W-wh-what are you doing here my princess?" Marth murmured, trying to back off a little. The bluehaired girl just stepped closer._

"_Oh, nothing much, just coming to pay a visit…" She replied, playing with his cape and attempting to take off his tiara._

"_Ah…" I contained a laugh but remembered my own problem and turned back to Elincia._

"_How've you been my Lord Ike?" she asked with her usual sweet tone. _Ugh…_ She was wearing a girly light _pink_ dress. Deciding that it was too much for my manly eyes, I focused my gaze to the ground._

"_Uh, fine I guess…"_

"_Oh! That's great, I've missed you a lot, how long has it been? 2 years? You look as handsome as ever!" she said beaming. I faked a half smile._

"_O-oh… thank you, you eh… look pretty too?" I murmured, been nice for a change._

_We heard a thud at our left and watched as Sheeda pimped Marth to the wall._

"_Hey you two, get a room" I teased loudly._

"_Actually" Sheeda started, looking at me but still not letting go of Marth who was blushing like hell and looked terrified by my comment "I want to share the same room"_

"_HELL NO" Marth screamed. _What the hell? Marth cursing!?_ "Uh… I mean, is not allowed for two people of the opposite sex to sleep in the same room before marriage, Sheeda"_

_Sheeda pouted but then gave him an evil smile "Alright… but you'll have to at least let me cook for you" Marth couldn't take it anymore so he stepped out of her grasp and walked to the door._

"_I… think we should head to our rooms now, it's starting to get late" he said eying me to help him._

"_Yeah, I'll go to my room and…"_

"_Would you mind showing me a vacant room my Lord Ike?" _actually yes… I mind_._

"_Of course I don't mind, follow me" Marth looked at me with pleading eyes. A mischievous idea came to my mind._

"_You should show Princess Sheeda her room too, _brother_" If looks could kill, I would be in hell playing domino with the devil. Ignoring Marth death glare, I headed outside and guided Elincia to an empty room. After leaving her in her room and not saying much more than 'good night', I decide to go to the bastard's room for an emergency meeting._

**End of Flashback**

"Well, we really should come up with something, and quick; I don't think I can handle her for a long time"

"What in the world are you talking about??" Marth asked me raising his voice and looking up "your fiancé it's an angel! Mine is like… the incarnation of some kind of demon!"

"Well, at least yours have personality! Mine's like a plastic doll! You know I hate when people talk all cute. She's far too goodie-goodie, girly, polite and annoying" I ponder for a while before adding "It's like marrying a female version of you!" Marth glanced at me with disgust.

"Oh please…" he stood up and started pacing around the room "you haven't tasted her food… She's trying to poison me!

"Good riddance"

He ignored me and continued his rant "She's capricious, aggressive, pervert and get easily jealous"

"You know, I'll rather have your fiancé than…" suddenly an idea occurred to me. I watched Marth with light in my eyes.

"What?"

"I got it! That's it! We just have to swap princesses, you can take mine and I'll take yours!" I announced with a triumphant smile.

"Are you mad? Our fiancés were set ever since the day we were born! Don't you see? Big sister Elli had to marry with the person she was engaged to, even Mist has her fiancé! Is a family tradition and…"

"Do you think _I_ care?" he watched me in disbelieve "we have to deal with this problem! Who knows how long they'll stay here. And thinking that I'll have to spend the rest of my life with her is… horrifying!"

For a little while my twin brother ponder about what I said looking terrified at the thought of spending the rest of his precious life with Sheeda "I agree about it not been… pleasant, but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just deal with it"

"I just have to tell father and mother about our decision, is not like we are not marrying, we are just swapping princesses" I persisted.

He putted a hand on his chin "I'll think about it, let's rest for now. Good night"

After that, I went to my room, next door Marth's. Sheeda and Elincia's rooms were as far away from ours as possible, so I didn't have to worry about bumping into them. Once in my room, I headed to the bathroom and took a hot and long shower… things were about to get ugly for us from now on.

--

"Thought about a way to do it yet?" I questioned Marth the next day. We were heading to the training room for our daily sparring after successfully avoiding the two princesses. We were also gonna videotape the fight for Ganondorf's class.

"No, and I already told you that I don't approve. Anyway, we can't just swap them" he replied not looking at me.

"Can't we?" silence "Aw, come on! How bad can it be?"

"Have you even thought about _their_ opinion of the situation?"

I waited a moment before answering "Not really" Marth sighed.

"Well, even if you haven't, I had, and actually, if they don't like the idea it could even bring problems between our nations, so is not as simple as it looks"

"Whatever… We'll think about that_ after_ I kick your ass" I challenged him, taking my fighting stance when Marth putted the camera on, he fumed at my comment.

"I'll like to see you do that" and as soon as he said that he quickly attacked me with a vertical slash which I blocked with difficulty. He kept slashing quickly and hard while I guarded myself with my big two-handed sword. He gave his falchion a quick shock scratching me lightly on a cheek. Blocking his next attack and pushing him back, I yelled and swung my sword diagonally at him with all my strength, he dodged by an inch and quickly attacked horizontally. I jumped and hit him in the back of his head with my sword's handle in midair.

He was dazed for a little bit, enough for me to charge up my sword with flames and struck it to the ground, causing an explosion. When the flames and the smoke dispersed, Marth had disappeared.

"Not bad" I heard him say in my back, I felt his sword pinching my spine. _Damn, I can't lose like this._

With a quick move of my head, I hit him on the face with my long bandanna's end, startling him a little. I quickly jumped away from him and smirked.

"Didn't saw that coming did you?" I mocked him.

He smirked "Can't say that you haven't improve, I'm surprised, but this is as far as you go" he took his battle stance and so did I.

"Prepare yourself!" I yelled, charging at him. He charged too, we were about to clash our swords…

"Marth"

"Oh, here you are you two!"

We froze up and looked slowly at the door frame where our dreadful fiancés and a sleepy looking Lucas (his hair back to his normal shape) stood.

Marth expression drastically changed from cool and confident to surprised and tired. I took a deep breath, putted my sword in my back and walked toward_ my princess._ Marth followed unwillingly.

"We've been looking for you for ages; we wanted to have breakfast with you. Good thing Prince Lucas agreed to show us around" Elincia said happily. We glared at the little insect who just shuddered.

"Mom asked me to"

"Right…" We both said in unison. _We'll make the little bastard pay later._ Suddenly Sheeda took Marth hand.

"Let's go! I wanna try Hyrule's food!" and she ran off dragging Marth along. The rest of us literally sweat dropped.

--

When we arrived to the table Marth and Sheeda were nowhere to be seen, but who cares anyway…

We took our seats. Elincia sat next to me and smiled. I ignored her and took a slice of toast, added red chilly to it and ate it rapidly. With one bite the bread was almost gone. Elincia watched me with amusement and giggled when I started coughing for eating so fast. I glared at her.

"Geez Ike, you are a barbarian" Lucas commented while taking a little bit of his mashed potatoes ._Is that the only thing he eats for breakfast?!_

"S-sha-ddap" I managed to say in between coughs.

"Here" Elincia handed me a glass of water which I took and swallowed in one go. I sighed loudly.

"Thanks, I guess…" she just smiled and resume eating. I watched her from the corner of my eye, she's been awfully quite… _oh well, is not like I care anyway_.

After a few bites Elincia excused herself and went to her room leaving Lucas and my happy self alone in the table until…

"Morning" a happy voice said and uncle Link entered the room.

"Sup uncle Link" I replied casually.

"Good morning…" Lucas replied. The older man smiled at us and took an apple. He was wearing his usual royal everyday attired and held his hair completely back allowing to see his handsome face. Although he always looked all tidy and stuff, he was a really amazing person with great fighting skills. He and Aunt Zelda weren't really my uncle and aunt, but they became really good friends with our parents and I know them since I was born so, yeah, they are like family. They even allowed us to stay in the castle for this 2 years to study in Brawl High.

"How've you been?" he asked, taking a bite from his apple but not sitting down.

"Not so good, unexpected guest arrived yesterday" I told him while eating an apple of my own.

"One of the two young ladies? What's wrong with her?"

"Can't stand her, that's all"

"I see. Well, can't help you there, ladies are not my department" we both laughed.

"Oh yeah? How did you manage to end up with Aunt Zelda then?"

"Long story, more complex than you can imagine. Anyways, I hope you get in terms with the princess, I got to go now or _my_ former princess is gonna chop my head, see you later boys" He said before whispering something to Lucas who nodded and ate the last bit of his mashed potatoes. We stood up at the same time and walked randomly through the castle.

"Did you finished Ganondorf's thing?" I asked him after arriving to the castle gigantic backyard and sitting in the grass under a big tree that offer us some shade.

"No. I'm going to Lyn's house today to finish it though"

"Oh-ho! Good luck" I said in a teasing tone while elbowing him in the rips

"It's not like that! Why is everyone so focused in Lyn and me lately? Geez" he crossed his arms on his chest and pouted.

"Because is fun, besides, you two are always together"

"She's my best friend"

"So were Sonic and Amy and look at them now"

"She's older than me"

"Older women are interesting"

Lucas sighed "Anyways what's your and Marth's problem with the princesses? They seem nice to me" _Changing the subject huh?_

"Like I said before, can't stand her. Besides it sucks that I have to marry" I replied taking a handful of grass.

"What's so bad about getting married anyways? You'll have to someday anyways" he told me shaking his head.

"It sucks to be married, you can't get near other girls, you can't look at them; you can't even talk to them!"

"So?"

"So!? Do I look like a one-woman man to you?"

"Uh… Good point"

"Why don't you have a fiancé anyways?"

"My mom doesn't approve. She expects me to choose on my own"

"Oh, I see, lucky bastard, been able to marry Lyn…"

"I gue-WHAT? Stop that already!" he screamed blushing and glaring at me.

I laughed for a bit and stood up "Catch ya later, I'm gonna look for the bastard, we have to finish Ganondorf's thing" and I walked off.

--

After 1 hour of looking for Marth in the places where I could normally find him, I gave up and decided to go to my room, but not too long after I plopped on my bed I heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was Marth, I rapidly opened the door and was about to punch him when I notice it wasn't the bastard but a green haired girl, Elincia. _Just what I needed._

"Sorry to bother you my Lord Ike but I was hoping we could chat for a little bit since we haven't talked that much" I grabbed her wrist and took her inside the room, closed the door, sat on my bed and looked at her expecting her to start talking. She looked at me puzzled for a while and then took a sit next to me on the bed.

"I wanted to apologize for my sudden visit, but the opportunity was given to me and I took it" she started, looking at me. I tried to seem interested.

"Oh I see" I replied with fake surprise.

"Yes, you see… I know that… you are not very happy to see me here… But either way, I wanted to see how you were doing and maybe try to get along with you" she looked at me with big pleading eyes. I couldn't take this.

"I don't have anything against you, well yes, I don't like some things about you, but I know that you must be disgusted to have to marry someone like me. At first you might think that I'm your average prince: good looking and rich, but sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I don't like been a prince or having to deal with any of the titles given to me, having to act all polite, meeting people, kissing old hags and all the crap princes and kings do. So if you are expecting me to be like that then you better off with someone like Marth" I blurted out, amazed about what I just said. That was exactly how I felt about all this.

"You are wrong" she said firmly startling me "at first I didn't liked the idea of marring someone I didn't even knew, but when I met you, I realize it couldn't be so bad. Is not just how you look or the title that you have, is what makes you who you are that caught my attention. As you said before, you are not a normal prince and I wouldn't have it any other way" _Wow… Talk about not seeing that coming_. This was definitely not the same Elincia from 2 years ago.

There was a pause in which I kept my mouth open in amaze not knowing what to say. She used this moment to look for something in her pocket; it was a black bandanna with my kingdom blue symbols in it. She gently took the red bandanna I was wearing off my forehead and putted the new one in its place.

If I was surprised, now I was astonished. She looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Well, now that you know that much, I guess I'll get going, see you at lunch my Lord Ike" and she left.

--

I found Marth after lunch. He looked dread, as if a vampire had sucked all his blood. _The poor bastard_. I didn't want to talk a lot, but I did tell him one thing: I was not swapping princesses anymore.

* * *

There you have it ! Next chapter will be Lucas PoV like before but I need some help deciding if I should start it in the same day (Sunday) or pass to the other day. What do you say?

And about the this chapter, Sheeda is practically the same as she is in the anime/games I just added the pervert factor. Elincia is the same as in the game and in the part when she took Ike's bandanna, she gave him the one he normally use.

Please review !


End file.
